


Geek and proud

by gangnam_stiles



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Video & Computer Games
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-05
Updated: 2013-12-05
Packaged: 2018-01-03 13:44:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1071143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gangnam_stiles/pseuds/gangnam_stiles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>А так ли страшны онлайн-игры?..</p>
            </blockquote>





	Geek and proud

**Author's Note:**

> Арт сделан прекрасной сыр холланд.
> 
> All artwork by сыр холланд. Mine is the story only.

Решено.

Больше Стайлз никогда не пустит Скотта к себе домой.

\- Чувак, три часа ночи! Или утра... в общем, три часа! Ложись уже, а? - простонал Стайлз, зная, что Скотт его вообще вряд ли слышит. Подсвеченное сиянием монитора лицо выражало полнейшую сосредоточенность на сложной задаче.

Скотт пытался одолеть какую-то хрень с развесистыми тентаклями. Да так увлеченно, что не заметил, как уронил чашку, разбудив несчастного Стайлза.

Стайлз как никогда был уверен, что «Мунрайз онлайн» - секретная русская разработка для отупления американских подростков. Вот, например, Скотту она уже мешает учиться настолько, что мама отобрала у него компьютер, и теперь он ночами сидит у Стайлза. Еще чуть-чуть, и старший Стилински решит, что они встречаются: мало того, что увлеченный Скотт роняет кружки, он еще иногда разговаривает со своим персонажем. Иногда громко.

Страшно подумать, к каким выводам о личной жизни Стайлза придет отец, если Скотт продолжит с такой же громкостью и регулярностью обзывать своего персонажа волчонком. Иногда блядским.

\- Ах ты ебаный пидорас! - высказался Скотт, на этот раз в адрес монстра, и саданул кулаком по клавиатуре, наблюдая, как противник с тентаклями глумится над трупом его персонажа. Насколько знал Стайлз, теперь нужно было ждать хила — целителя то есть.

\- Мальчики, не ссорьтесь! - донеслось из спальни внизу, и Стайлз потерял последние остатки терпения.

\- Скотт! Немедленно ложись спать, иначе я удалю твой аккаунт и будешь прокачивать перса заново!

\- Он у меня запаролен, - ничуть не испугался Скотт.

\- Твой пароль — Эллисон, - фыркнул Стайлз. - Твои запасные — Мелисса, твой день рождения и комбинации из них. А пароль сложнее ты не поставишь, потому что побоишься забыть и потерять бумажку, на которой он записан. Ложись, я сказал! И завтра утром объяснишь папе, что это не меня ты называешь то волчонком, то пидарасом!

Скотт наконец-то вспомнил, что он в гостях, и виновато поморгал.

\- Я больше не буду! - громким шепотом заверил он, и Стайлз сделал вид, что купился.

\- Да что за ебанатство!

Стайлз заскрипел зубами и сильнее уткнулся в книгу. Прошла неделя, а Скотт никак не мог завалить хентайного босса, которого разработчики обозвали кракеном — наверное, за щупальца. Больше ничего похожего на мифического монстра Стайлз в трехмерной фигуре не углядел, зато ассоциации с аниме для взрослых он вызывал прочные. И мозг ебал профессионально — Скотт сам извелся и Стайлза задолбал, пока пытался добить квест.

\- Да брось ты его уже, - не утерпел Стайлз после десятого раза. Скотта как раз опять грохнули, и он печально завис перед монитором, ожидая, когда над ним сжалится какой-нибудь мимопробегающий хил.

\- Чувак, ты не понимаешь! Сталкер сказал, что если я пройду эти квесты, он согласится взять меня в стаю!

\- Это тот, который единственный модер без стаи? - с трудом припомнил Стайлз. Об игре он знал не очень много, но модератор с самым высоким рейтингом побед против поражений на всех семи серверах был кумиром Скотта, и не услышать о нем хоть пару (десятков) раз Стайлз не мог, даже если бы старался.

\- Он самый! Понимаешь, и тогда в его стае буду только я! - глаза Скотта сияли энтузиазмом, какого раньше удостаивался только лакросс. - Ну и Эллисон будет с нами, я его попрошу, чтобы ее он тоже взял.

[ ](http://static.diary.ru/userdir/3/0/6/0/3060515/78203365.jpg)

\- Она же в клане охотников? - снова напряг мозги Стайлз, припоминая свои скудные знания. - У нее лучница-человек.

\- Ну и что? Не обязательно быть оборотнем, чтобы войти в стаю. Чем ты слушал, когда я рассказывал?

\- Скотт, я учил биологию, - вздохнул Стайлз, понимая, что друга основательно перемкнуло, и пока он не пройдет хетайного босса, покоя не видать обоим. - Натуральную биологию про натуральных волков, а не виртуальных оборотней. И тебе бы она не помешала, доктор Дитон вроде тебе экзаменом грозил?

\- Выучу! - легкомысленно отмахнулся Скотт. - Эх, ну как мне завершить этот чертов квест?

Опасения Стайлза окончательно подтвердились, и он со вздохом отложил экономику.

\- Подвинься.

Пока недоумевающий друг заглядывал ему через плечо, Стайлз быстро напечатал в игровой чат умильный кратенький призыв о воскрешении, поблагодарил откликнувшегося хила и положил пальцы на клавиши управления персонажем, привыкая.

Это ведь не может быть так уж сложно, правда?

Скотт трогательно посапывал во сне.

Убедившись, что друг и не думает просыпаться, Стайлз вздохнул, вытащил у него из-под щеки учебник химии и уселся за компьютер. Тот мигнул, выходя из режима сна, и Стайлз с предвкушением кликнул на волка, прочно поселившегося на рабочем столе.

Игра не пустила его на сервер.

Стайлз перепроверил логин и пароль — все верно, «Скотт» и «Эллисон». Скотт бы не стал что-то менять, не сказав ему, в конце концов, Стайлз с его подачи — и с его аккаунта - теперь тоже играл в Мунрайз.

Другие варианты пароля, которые Стайлз все-таки опробовал, тоже не подошли, и он крепко задумался, а потом открыл браузер и вбил адрес официального сайта игры.

Ничего нового яркая страничка с луной и оскаленными пастями напротив взведенных арбалетов ему не сказала.

С минуту поизучав картинки, Стайлз перешел на форум и попробовал войти под логином Скотта. Получилось. Среди подписок бросалась в глаза одна из свежих, да еще красненьких, и Стайлз щелкнул ссылку.

«Технические работы в течение трех дней!!!»

То-то Скотт сегодня даже не пытался зайти в игру! Еще вчера прочитал, наверное. А Стайлз еще удивлялся... И не сказал же, паразит!

Пока Стайлз думал, как переживет эти три дня Скотт (и ладно, он сам), личка мигнула сообщением зеленого цвета. Значит, от модератора.

Читать чужую переписку нехорошо, конечно. С одной стороны. С другой — аккаунт Скотта в последнее время почти наполовину принадлежал Стайлзу, и несправедливо, что общался с него только Скотт. Стайлз посмотрел на часы — всего-то половина одиннадцатого, и Скотт в такое детское время вырубился только от игрового недосыпа последних недель. Самому Стайлзу уснуть еще часа два как не грозило, уроки он сделал, и время было свободно.

Прикусив губу, Стайлз подумал и нажал «Прочитать».

«Как ты умудряешься завалить монстров на десяток лвлов выше и проебать стандартный уровневый квест?»

«Талант, мой мохнатый друг», - напечатал Стайлз в шутку. Не учел он одного — приобретенного в скайпе рефлекса моментально отправлять написанное сообщение. Остановить руку Стайлз не успел.

Строчка «Отправлено» ехидно подмигнула ему с экрана.

Можно было слиться с разговора и сделать вид, что никакой насмешки не было. Вряд ли Скотту прилетит за одну неосторожную фразу, так? Но ответ, полученный им почти немедленно, Стайлза ошеломил.

«Ты не Скотт. У тебя есть полминуты, чтобы выйти из аккаунта. Если ты этого не сделаешь или попытаешься снова его взломать, у меня виден твой айпи-адрес, а еще я вижу, что он не динамический, и я передам его в полицию.»

Вопросы вроде «как он понял?» Стайлз оставил на потом, моментально нажав «выход». Увы, именно этот момент выбрал его антивирус, чтобы основательно подвесить систему.

Стайлзу стало как-то нехорошо. Конечно, когда разберутся, что Скотт добровольно дал ему пароль, полицейское преследование им грозить не будет, а папа вообще посмеется от души. Но по правилам игры человека, который добровольно дал пароль постороннему лицу, могут и забанить. Скотт очень обрадуется.

«Погоди! Взлома не было!» - торопливо застрочил Стайлз, стоило системе отвиснуть, так и не выпустив его из аккаунта — примерно минуту спустя. Так... кому модератор сервера может простить нахождение в чужом аккаунте?.. Стайлз думал целую секунду, пока его не осенило. «Я его девушка! Не говори ему, что я заходила в сообщения!»

Интересно, этот, Стайлз вчитался в ник, Сталкер знает, что девушка Скотта — Эрроу17? В любом случае надо будет попросить Эллисон, чтобы прикрыла.

«Ну-ну. И где же ты учишься, Стейси?»

Уффф, кажется, письмо в полицию пока не улетело. Стейси, значит? Ха! Вот когда Стайлз возблагодарил бога, что Скотт делился с ним малейшими подробностями их с Эллисон жизни.

«Во-первых, Эллисон. Во-вторых, мы с ним в одном классе. В-третьих, именно поэтому я не хочу, чтобы он знал. Пожалуйста, пообещай мне, что не расскажешь ему?(((((»

«Зачем же ты лезла в чужой аккаунт?..»

«Посмотреть, с кем он здесь так общается, что играет больше, чем я. И чем проводит времени со мной!»

«Ну-ну, Стейси. Кыш отсюда, пока не забанил.»

«Спасибо!» - отписался Стайлз и с облегчением вышел. Скотт еще долго будет над ним ржать.

Ну ее нафиг, эту игру. Если Скотта забанят из-за их беспечности, он станет невыносим, а Стайлз не настолько втянулся, чтобы заводить свой акк. И хорошо — пора бросать. Больше времени будет на учебу.

Во всем нужно искать плюсы, так ведь?

\- Чувак, нас спалили! - трагически простонал Скотт вместо приветствия.

Стайлз огляделся, заметил, что Эллисон недоуменно смотрит на них от своего шкафчика, и слегка офигел. Что должно было случиться, чтобы Скотт не поздоровался со своей девушкой?

\- Кто и на чем? - спросил он, подозревая худшее. Неужто профессор Пирожок понял, что якобы совместный годовой проект Стайлз делал в гордом одиночестве?

\- Сталкер! Он знает, что ты был не Эллисон!

\- Тьфу! Дай угадаю, ты проболтался, - расслабился Стайлз, закидывая рюкзак на плечо. Мимо прошла Лидия, обдав ненавязчивым запахом безумно дорогих и приятных духов. Стайлза развернуло за ней, как магнитную стрелку за полюсом.

\- Стайлз! - Скотт пощелкал пальцами перед его носом. - Он угрожает меня забанить!

\- Я думал, вы с ним теперь приятели, - Стайлз со вздохом развернулся к другу и улыбнулся подошедшей Эллисон. - Привет.

\- Чувак, он угрожает меня забанить, если ты не придешь в игру! Он хочет тебя в свою стаю!

\- Кто хочет его в стаю? - удивилась Эллисон, которая играла за сильнейший охотничий клан, кажется, Силверблад. Скотт еще жаловался, что ее соклановцы проходу ему не дают, никакой возможности качаться из-за них.

\- Сталкер! - пафосно закатил глаза Скотт, и, к удивлению Стайлза, Эллисон немедленно преисполнилась энтузиазма.

\- Это же чудесно, Стайлз! Ты отлично играешь, у вас будет сильная стая! Соглашайся!

\- Да чем он так хорош? Ну модератор и модератор, - неосмотрительно ляпнул Стайлз, больше обеспокоенный надвигающимся тестом по химии.

\- Ты чего! - ужаснулся Скотт, будто Стайлз признался, что ни разу не смотрел «Звездные Войны». - У него же такой рейтинг!

\- Погоди, - вмешалась Эллисон, взяв Стайлза под руку.

Ее длинные волосы приятно пощекотали ему щеку, но попали между рюкзаком и плечом. Эллисон дернулась от боли, Стайлз поспешно извинился и в качестве компенсации изобразил безраздельное внимание.

\- Так вот, - смахнув невольные слезы, Эллисон улыбнулась как ни в чем не бывало. - В «Мунрайз» сто пять уровней. До сотни может пройти любой, если набрал достаточно опыта и выполнил специальный квест. Но дальше — уровни альф и лидеров кланов, квесты на них в одиночку завершить почти невозможно. Сталкер — единственный, у кого сто первый уровень без стаи или клана. И его процент выигранных дуэлей — девяносто восемь. Второй результат — семьдесят три. Я знаю, потому что вторая — я.

Стайлз присвистнул. Понаблюдав за Скоттом около месяца, он примерно знал, как происходят дуэли между игроками. Нужна была невероятная ловкость пальцев, чтобы нажимать одновременно все нужные клавиши даже в низкоуровневых боях. Как нужно гнуть пальцы после уровня семидесятого, Стайлз предпочитал не задумываться.

\- Ладно, я понял, Сталкер крут, как Чак Норрис, - проворчал Стайлз, входя в класс. - Но зачем ему я? Я вообще нуб. Так, бегал пару раз с аккаунта Скотта. Даже квест ни один не прошел, только мобов мочил.

\- Ага, - хмыкнул Скотт. - Уровней на десять-пятнадцать выше моего чара. Ты мне экспы за один раз набирал больше, чем я сам за три дня!

\- Окей, согласен, я тоже крут, как Чак Норрис, - Стайлз показушно вздохнул, хотя в глубине души ему было приятно. И пусть игрушка — не реальный мир, но чтобы замочить монстра уровнем выше, там тоже надо напрягать мозги. Стайлзу было что напрягать, и это признал один из самых уважаемых людей в тусовке. Глупо было бы отрицать, что такое внимание льстило.

\- Короче, ты сегодня же регишь свой акк и идешь качаться! Если хочешь, я тебя повожу, - великодушно предложил Скотт.

Стайлз проигнорировал едкий комментарий Джексона, заявившего, что качаться нужно в спортзале, а не перед монитором, и кивнул.

В конце концов, игра была ему интересна.

«Здравствуй, Стейси», - появилось в общем игровом чате, и Стайлз осмотрелся, выискивая, над кем из толпы чаров светится знакомый ник. Ага.

«Привет, Фэг», - мстительно отозвался Стайлз.

То, что Сталкер чуть ли не единственный на сервере из высокоуровневых не был пк-шником, гасящим игроков направо и налево, знали все. Но, судя по следующему сообщению, ради Стайлза он свои принципы нарушит.

«Не зарывайся, детка», - чар Сталкера многозначительно обернулся в волка и рыкнул. Стайлз в ответ заставил своего человека презрительно попрыгать (все, что предлагала система на десятом уровне) и нагло отправился за экспой на ближайшую локацию пятнадцатого уровня. Сталкер, что неудивительно для чувака с его-то ником, последовал за Стайлзом.

Сначала тот опасался выходить из города — вдруг прикончат? Жди потом хила или собрата-шамана, которые смогут воскресить! - потом перестал обращать внимание. Монстры на пять уровней выше были Стайлзу по зубам, еще как, но все-таки требовали от него серьезного напряжения, и ни на что больше он внимания не обращал. Сегодняшним вечером у Стайлза была цель — докачаться до двадцатки. С первого по десятый он взял вчера.

Когда счетчик опыта достиг желанной отметки, Стайлз с чувством выполненного долга отправился в город брать квесты на повышение уровней и опять столкнулся там со вчерашним ебанатом. Увы, онлайн-рпг, в отличие от привычного Стайлзу Скайрима или Фоллаута, была населена не только мобами, но и настоящими людьми, среди которых встречались и засранцы, и идиоты, и натуральные ебанаты. Например, ВайтФокс, которому стоило бы позаимствовать ник у Сталкера.

«Присоединяйся к нашей стае!!!» заорал он в личку. Складывалось ощущение, что этот чувак специально его выслеживает — вчера он приставал каждый раз, как видел Стайлза в городе.

«Сколько раз повторять — отъебись уже!» - не выдержал Стайлз, уставший от постоянно мигающего окна чата. Но терпение, оказывается, истощилось не только у него.

«Не присоединишься — буду везде мочить!» - пригрозил ВайтФокс, и Стайлз чуть не застонал. Тот был семидесятого уровня. И что ему скажешь?

«Попробуй», - появилось в их личной переписке от третьего, зеленого модераторского ника. Сталкер явно не гнушался использовать свое служебное положение в личных целях.

Пока Стайлз печатал сердечное «спасибо», ВайтФокс будто испарился.

[ ](http://imgur.com/xsjVvmK)

За то время, что они были в городе, Стайлзу еще раз пять предлагали вступить то в стаи, то в охотничьи кланы, но ему даже отвечать не приходилось. Каждое предложение получало зелененькое «нет» чуть ли не раньше, чем было напечатано.

Спокойно взяв необходимые квесты, Стайлз под молчаливым, но неусыпным надзором отправился их выполнять, а после — сдавать. Больше ему предложений не делали, хотя большинство завсегдатаев должны были заметить новичка, за два вечера выросшего на двадцать уровней.

«Спать собираешься?» - поинтересовался Сталкер, понаблюдав за увлекательным процессом покупки новой брони. Стайлз долго мучительно решал, взять ли с увеличением скорости, которая при его тактике шамана, обожающего влезать в задницу, была жизненно необходима, или с усилением атакующих способностей. На халатик с тем и другим сразу денег у него не хватало.

«Нет», - немедленно ответил Стайлз, полагая, что сейчас-то и начнется интересное, ради которого его звали в игру. А раз так — Стайлз купил броню со скоростью и приготовился внимать.

«Как насчет апнуть пятидесятый за сегодня?» - не разочаровал его Сталкер.

«Ты что, шутишь?» - не поверил Стайлз и немедленно получил приглашение на добавление в группу.

«Так, постой. Ты хочешь запороть мне статистику, приведя на локацию какого-нибудь пятидесятого уровня и проебав, как меня там грохнут?»

«Не проебу, не переживай», - заверил Сталкер, и Стайлз впервые задумался — а он-то чего так за свою статистику переживает? Ему этот персонаж не так уж и важен, лишь бы более-менее интересно было и Скотта не забанили.

«Ну окей, будем считать, что поверил», - согласился Стайлз и нажал «принять приглашение».

Нет, он конечно знал, что на локациях для высокоуровневых чаров интересно, но некоторые монстры привели его в неподдельный восторг. Чего стоил только лепрекон-извращенец (вспоминая пресловутого хентайного кракена, которого Сталкер грохнул одним ударом, Стайлз твердо решил, что создатели вдохновлялись веселенькой японской анимацией) или страшная как смертный грех ведьма, успевшая проклясть Сталкера каким-то хитровывернутым способом, от которого чар терял жизнь в процентах. Не успей Стайлз вовремя среагировать и нейтрализовать гадость, пришлось бы полчаса орать в поисках мимопробегающего хила, потому что воскрешать Стайлз пока не умел.

«Тормозишь», - пришло от Сталкера, и возмущенный Стайлз едва не задохнулся.

«Мог бы вообще не хилить!»

«Тогда я бы выпил зелье и бросил тебя здесь.»

Нет, ну разве не говнюк?!

«Предполагается, что ты меня оберегаешь, а не я тебя!» - продолжал упорствовать Стайлз. - «Кто меня сюда затащил?»

«Предполагается, что ты меня лечишь, пока я тебя оберегаю. Привыкай», - возникло в окошке чата, и Стайлзу почему-то расхотелось спорить.

В следующий раз он реагировал быстрее, а Сталкер расщедрился на похвалу. К часу ночи они сами не заметили, как Стайлз набрал опыта на пятьдесят пять уровней, осталось только сделать квесты — и он официально перейдет в категорию воскрешающих шаманов. Именно с пятидесятого уровня начинались самые крутые умения.

«Двадцать минут второго. На сегодня хватит», - решил наконец Сталкер.

«Чувак, я еще хочу!» - в запале оттарабанил Стайлз, громко клацая клавишами. Они только-только сделали целое гнездо гарпий, и Стайлз тоже помогал, реально помогал, двух даже завалил лично, хотя до города они пока так и не добрались и умения Стайлз не обновлял.

«Ты завтра в школу не встанешь) Спокойной ночи», - попрощался этот засранец и нагло вышел в оффлайн. Его чар растворился в текстурах.

Стайлз телепортировался в город и в оффлайн вышел уже оттуда, хотя мог бы посидеть еще — Скотт в кои-то веки ночевал дома, отец сладко спал внизу, и никто не мог ему помешать.

Но Сталкер был прав — школу никто не отменял.

«Ну привет, принцесса», - поздоровались с ним, едва игра загрузилась.

Стайлз только фыркнул. Удивительно, что Сталкер вчера ничего не сказал.

Стайлз хотел себе красивый и лаконичный ник «Шаман», но увы, он и наиболее адекватные его варианты были давно заняты. Из оставшегося самым приличным, что пришло Стайлзу в голову, было Принц Чарминг, на нем Стайлз и остановился.

«Приветствую тебя, о мой рыцарь в сияющих доспехах!» - не остался в долгу Стайлз. - «Сегодня как вчера?»

«Нет. Тебе нужно учиться самому. Вот и начинай.»

Ответ с одной стороны немного разочаровал — Стайлзу понравилось бегать по высокоуровневым локациям и корчить монстрам рожи из-за спины надежного защитника. Но с другой — Стайлз прекрасно понимал, что Сталкер шантажировал Скотта не ради того, чтобы вырастить бесполезного хлюпика. Ему зачем-то понадобился сильный боец, а в Стайлзе он увидел потенциал. Сталкер, модератор, даже закрыл глаза на использование аккаунта посторонним лицом и помог Стайлзу прокачаться не слишком легальным, в общем-то, образом.

Опыт, приобретенный группой за убийство каждого моба, делился на количество участников поровну. И если две тысячи единиц за очередного лепрекона в эротичных штанишках не делали погоды Сталкеру на сто первом уровне, то Стайлзу на двадцатом — очень даже. Прокачка чара таким образом не одобрялась, и пойманного на ней модератора могли запросто лишить должности, а то и забанить.

Сталкер зачем-то очень рисковал, помогая Стайлзу апнуть пятидесятый левел.

«Ну я так не играю. Пойду квесты делать, и пусть тебе будет скучно», - написал Стайлз и начал прикидывать, как бы половчее узнать у Сталкера его скайп, чтобы не спрашивать о деликатном в игре, где и другие модераторы со способностью пронзать личные чаты порой попадались. Жаль, по нику не получится, там дохрена похожих, а настоящего имени Сталкера никто не знал.

Скайп задумавшегося было Стайлза просигналил о запросе на добавление в контакты.

Хм. Дерек Хейл? Это еще кто?..

Последний вопрос Стайлз повторил в личку.

«Точно не спамер, принцесса», - откликнулись ему, и Стайлз с облегчением добавил Сталкера в список контактов, чтобы немедленно ответить на звонок.

\- Еще раз назовешь меня принцессой — удалюсь из игры, и мне плевать, что скажет забаненный Скотт, - вместо приветствия выпалил Стайлз.

Он вообще-то не имел в виду ничего такого — ему пока было весьма любопытно, и никуда он не собирался удаляться. Но на том конце оптико-волоконного провода пару секунд озадаченно молчали, после чего глубоким приятным голосом ответили:

\- Окей.

Стайлз немедленно пожалел, что у его собеседника не работает вебкамера. Он, наверное, толстый, прыщавый и в уродливых очках, раз не стал ее включать, а совсем не раздолбай с фотки в профиле. Но видеть это своими глазами было бы полезно — без достоверной картинки воображение рисовало свою собственную, основанную на фотке, только немного более бритую и прилично одетую.

Симпатичную.

\- Как ты меня нашел? - спешно переключился на безопасную тему Стайлз, надеясь, что обсуждать ее они будут подольше. Но Сталкер его обломал.

\- Скотт давно рассказал мне, как тебя зовут. Ты в скайпе такой один.

\- Трепло. Так зачем я тебе сдался? - взял быка за рога Стайлз, лихо крутанувшись в кресле и чуть не свалившись, что немедленно снизило весь пафос его следующих слов. - Вон сколько чуваков в игре, аж сервак иногда подвисает, а тебе понадобился я, которому это все чуть теплее чем по барабану.

\- Именно потому, что у тебя классно получается и тебе плевать на статистику и ачивки, - с неожиданной честностью признался Сталкер, то есть Дерек. Его настоящее имя нравилось Стайлзу куда больше, чем дурацкий ник. Кажется, теперь он так и будет его называть.

\- Не понимаю, - Стайлз отмер, вспомнил про застывшего столбом чара и отправился делать первый квест. Дерек последовал за ним как привязанный, даже не запнулся.

\- Скотт должен был тебе рассказывать, что у нас на сервере есть клан охотников Силверблад. Эллисон за него играет. Они почти все - пк-шники за редким исключением.

\- То есть почти все охотятся на вас, оборотней? Какой сюрприз, - хмыкнул Стайлз, параллельно уделывая очередного моба. После вчерашней прокачки он прекрасно поднял характеристики и теперь мог даже не пользоваться проклятиями и аурами уровня до тридатого. Монстры здесь улетали от щелбана.

\- Не только, Стайлз. Предполагается, что они охотятся только на сильные стаи, но сильных стай на сервере больше нет. В Силверблад становится скучно, и они гоняют всех подряд. А там почти нет никого ниже девяностого уровня. Эллисон и еще пара ребят не в счет. Такими темпами сервер скоро превратится в их игровую площадку, и скучно станет всем остальным. Люди повалят в лучшем случае на другой сервак, в худшем — к конкурентам. Этого допустить нельзя.

\- И тебе нужна стая, чтобы развлекать Силверблад, пока простые смертные мирно качаются, - закончил за него Стайлз, лихо прихлопнув гигантскую плотоядную муху. - А другие модераторы? Создай стаю из них.

\- Кому это понравится, Стайлз? Модераторы — сила сама по себе. Если мы еще и в стаю соберемся, начнутся разговоры о неравенстве и притеснении обычных игроков. Результат будет тот же, только быстрее.

Мда, Стайлз откровенно ступил.

\- Ну, понятно. Но нас двоих как-то маловато, нет? Я, положим, быстро вырасту. А Скотту до девяностого левела качаться еще минимум полгода, - Стайлз точным проклятием накрыл целую толпу мобов и завершил квест на двадцать первый уровень, заодно неплохо набив карманы.

\- Давай сначала разберемся с тобой. Ты согласен, Стайлз? Учти, это долговременное обязательство, - предостерег Дерек, и Стайлз в очередной раз одернул себя при звуке его голоса. Нехрен тут себе представлять крутого ответственного парня только потому, что он модер сервера и вчера на твоих глазах с блеском уделал пару тысяч монстров.

\- Хэй, я знаю Скотта, - ухмыльнулся Стайлз. - У него это надолго, а значит, я тоже застрял, хочу я или нет. Пока Скотту интересно, я буду в курсе ваших дел. Так проще уж самому играть.

\- Договорились, - у Дерека в голосе тоже послышалась улыбка, сменившаяся деловыми интонациями. - Но имей в виду, наша договоренность не значит, что тебе будут сходить с рук даже самые мелкие нарушения.

\- Сказал чувак, который помог мне нелегально прокачаться, - фыркнул Стайлз. - Ой, что это?

Под взглядом изумленного Стайлза мимо него вприпрыжку пронесся чар со странным ником Дядя Питер. Уровня примерно третьего. Одна из плотоядных мух точно спикировала ему на голову, но свежеубитый чар не стал просить воскрешения и не перенесся в город к ближайшему дольмену, а как ни в чем не бывало вскочил и помчался дальше. Вприпрыжку.

\- Это, - с интонацией «я-сейчас-это-растерзаю» рыкнул-простонал Дерек, - один из наших бета-тестеров. Не обращай внимания, он увел из отдела программистов чит на бессмертие и регулярно вот так развлекается.

[ ](http://imgur.com/TIGvjUa)

Стайлз ожидаемо хохотнул, заставив себя не думать, как бы звучал голос Дерека при настоящем, горловом рыке. Или просто со злыми, рокочущими интонациями.

Интересно, а если по интернету можно заниматься сексом, можно ли влюбиться?

\- Ты сказал «наших»? Я думал, модераторы выбираются из народа и не состоят в штате в отличие от админов, - не преминул подколоть Стайлз.

\- У меня в штате работает родственник. Я привык так говорить, - ничуть не смутился Дерек. - Ты от квеста-то не отвлекайся.

Стайлз, действительно больше смотревший за чудившим тестером, чем за своим чаром, едва не прохлопал целую стаю мух, так что предупреждение вышло своевременным. Избавившись от них, Стайлз с чувством глубокого удовлетворения посмотрел на свои характеристики — и чуть не вскрикнул. Здоровье продолжало падать.

Что за?..

Молчание в скайпе неведомым образом приобрело ехидный оттенок.

Стайлз поспешно завращал мышью, осматриваясь. Ага! Вот ты где, падла!

На него покусился страшный юзер-пк-шник, аж тридцатого уровня. Увидел, что Стайлз едва завершил квест на двадцать первый, и решил поживиться? Ну-ну.

Стайлз азартно защелкал клавишами, и спустя несколько атак с чувством выполненного долга наслаждался воплями в игровом чате про обман и надувательство. Правда, недолго. Откуда-то явилась целая стая, кое-кто семидесятых уровней. Хил быстро поднял собрата-неудачника, и Стайлз уже навострился было драпать, как ему пришло приглашение в группу.

\- Стоять, - скомандовал Дерек, - это будет как минимум забавно.

\- Если меня положат, воскрешай как хочешь. Мне от города второй раз сюда бежать лениво будет! - пригрозил Стайлз, но в группу вступил и приготовился наслаждаться спектаклем.

Увы, его надеждам не суждено было сбыться. Сменившийся статус отразился у Стайлза в профиле, группа увидела, кто с ним в группе, и дружно свалила, даже не оскорбив напоследок.

\- Забавно? - разочарованно протянул Стайлз, наблюдая за массовым бегством.

\- По мне — так весьма, - самодовольные интонации делали Дерека похожим на какого-нибудь анимешного засранца — из тех, что всегда самоуверенны и охуенны.

\- А по мне — скучно, - мстительно отбрил Стайлз и отправился выполнять следующий квест.

\- Есть немного. Наслаждайся этим, пока можешь, - зловеще хмыкнул Дерек, не иначе как от скуки — или из вредности - положив всех окружающих монстров массовой атакой.

\- Чувак! - простонал Стайлз. - Мне теперь ждать респавна! Ну вот, бля, зачем?!

\- Затем, что сейчас не одиннадцать вечера, а это значит, что ты еще не сделал домашнюю работу, - наставительно сказал Дерек и добавил: - Развеялся и хватит, иди учись. И чтобы до одиннадцати я тебя в игре больше не видел.

\- Еще немного, и я решу, что ты записался мне в папочки, - Стайлз еле сдержался, чтобы не спросить, сколько лет самому Дереку. И так по голосу понятно, что давно не шестнадцать. А вот насколько не шестнадцать...

\- Я не настолько стар, - словно прочитав его мысли, засмеялся Дерек. - Иди отсюда, Стайлз. Вернешься вечером.

Не успел Стайлз озвучить вопрос, насколько же Дерек стар, как звонок завершился, а игра красноречиво мигнула экраном выхода. Стайлз ругнулся, но послушно отправился делать домашнее задание. Финсток страшен в гневе, и если Скотт проговорится-таки про свои «заслуги» в годовом проекте, лучше иметь в запасе несколько крутых докладов.

Интересно, и почему Дереку не все равно, какие у Стайлза будут оценки?..

«Ну наконец-то! Чувак, тебя что, опять где-то Харрис поймал? Только тебя и ждем!»

«Прости, прости!» - запыхавшись, торопливо вбил Стайлз. - «Не Харрис. Морелл.»

«А ей-то что от тебя надо? У тебя ж все в порядке!»

«Вот если бы от меня! Скотт, она мне полчаса мозги полоскала насчет ТВОЕЙ успеваемости! Во-первых, у тебя с ней завтра встреча, и ты пойдешь, потому что иначе она пообещала пытать меня. Во-вторых, хватит у меня списывать и реально начинай уже что-то делать со своими оценками. Или думаешь, твоя мама долго будет верить, что вернула тебе комп для учебы?»

«У нас сегодня тест голосового чата, событие всего сервака! Мне что, прямо сейчас идти учить?»

Напоминая о собственно тесте, экран мелькнул сначала сообщением о приглашении в группу от Дерека, потом — маленьким микрофончиком. Стайлз нажал и поздоровался:

\- Привет, Дерек.

\- Кто такой Дерек? - немедленно удивился Скотт.

То есть он не знал, конечно, настоящее имя Сталкера, потому что за пределами форума они не общались, но их в чате пока было трое. Стайлз закатил глаза.

\- Ты все еще уверен, что хочешь Скотта в свою стаю?..

\- У меня есть причины, - с такими же мученическими интонациями подтвердил Дерек.

\- Постой, так тебя зовут Дерек? Стайлз, ты-то откуда знаешь? - продолжал радовать Скотт.

\- Скотт, - почти ласково сказал Дерек, как-то зловеще щелкая клавишами на фоне. - Стайлз прав. Иди для разнообразия поучи уроки.

Чат забавно пискнул, сигнализируя отключение участника.

\- Как приятно знать, что ты не только со мной задница, - прокомментировал Стайлз. - Так что от нас требуется-то?

\- Всегда пожалуйста, - усмехнулся Дерек. - С нас — примерно три десятка квестов в разное время, чтобы посмотреть на быстродействие клиента. Если все окей — мы запустим голосовой чат на всех серверах. Можешь начинать чувствовать себя польщенным.

\- Ну решение ж будет приниматься не только по нашим результатам.

\- Нет, по сотне результатов со всей страны. Попасть в эту сотню было непросто, и ты, кстати, получишь плату за содействие.

\- А вот этого ты мне не говорил, - пока они болтали, Стайлз торопливо искал в портфеле упорно верещавший телефон. - Ага, вот он!

\- Скотт?

\- Как ты догадался, - Стайлз на всякий случай пробежался глазами по присланным сообщениям и вытаращился на последнее. - «Генетальная» информация?!

\- Скажи мне, что Скотт взялся писать доклад по биологии, а не смотреть порно, - рассмеялся Дерек.

Вместо ответа Стайлз бросился к компьютеру и поспешно свернул игровое окно, чтобы влезть на форум.

\- Стайлз?.. - тон Дерека балансировал на грани между угрожающим и обеспокоенным, но Стайлз сначала быстро сделал скриншоты и только потом признался:

\- Чувак, ты там говорил, ваши веб-программеры заодно тестируют новый движок для форума или еще какую-то херню?

\- Да, и?..

\- У всех форумчан профиль вместо генеральной информации предлагает генетальную. Как ты думаешь, программеры где-то случайно опечатались или не знают, что «генитальная» пишется с «и»?

\- Блядь, - емко высказался Дерек.

\- Согласен. Зато мы точно выяснили, что в пассивном режиме голосовой чат работает не хуже скайпа!

Отчетливое рычание почему-то наполнило душу Стайлза сладким удовлетворением.

Прошло почти два месяца в игре, и Стайлз мог гордиться тем, что апнул девяносто восьмой уровень, тратя по паре часов в день. В «Мунрайз» качались медленно, многие любили игру как раз за ее реалистичность. Но эта же реалистичность при некотором приложении мозгов позволяла некоторые волности.

Стайлз первым додумался грамотно комбинировать телепортационную способность с шаманским скиллом ясновидения, который большинство юзеров почему-то считало бесполезным и принципиально игнорировало даже в руководствах по прокачке. Конечно, в реальной жизни Стайлз бы вряд ли рисковал мгновенно переноситься в незнакомые места, основываясь только на расчете координат, но в игре это оказалось возможно. Сколько часов бессмысленных баталий он сэкономил, высчитывая местоположение квестового босса и сваливаясь ему на голову, Стайлз даже не брался считать. Скотт ругался и стенал, что настоящие геймеры так не качаются. Дерек, которому быстрый рост Стайлза был только на руку, напоминал Скотту о его всего лишь семидесятом уровне, а Эллисон пару раз потихоньку просила Стайлза ее телепортировать. Неудивительно, что ее девяностый уровень был не за горами.

Они все чаще собирались вчетвером на рейды или для участия в групповых турнирах. Как-то само так получилось, и конечно, Силверблад их заметили. Дерек пока не формировал стаю официально — ждал девяностого уровня Эллисон, с которого лучники становились охуенно круты и почти неуязвимы для всех, кроме других лучников. Но слухи по серверу ходили давно, и тусовавшийся с разных аккаунтов Стайлз знал, что все уже практически записали их в стаю.

Правда, получить подтверждение своей правоты он предпочел бы менее радикальным способом.

«Ну здравствуй, Принц. Значит, Дерек не просто так тащил тебя на пятидесятый левел», - возникло в личке его милой, слегка наивной девочки Оливии. Сообщение было зеленым, и пришло оно не от Дерека. ГрейтХантер?..

Модератор. Другой модератор, который с большой вероятностью намекал, что знает о нарушении Дереком неписаных правил.

«Дерек втащил меня в игру, согласен, но какое, прости, твое дело?» - одной рукой напечатал Стайлз, второй набирая смс.

«Развлекаюсь, наблюдая за твоими шпионскими потугами.»

Смс улетела, и следующий ответ Стайлз набрал в два раза быстрее.

«Если бы я шпионил — поверь, ты бы не узнал. Я совершаю еженедельный моцион. Полезно время от времени чувствовать себя хилым: не так задираешь нос, когда сидишь наверху.»

Интересно, до Хантера дошел намек?..

Стайлз так и не узнал. Внезапно — или не так уж внезапно, учитывая, кому минуту назад ушла смс, - появившийся в онлайне Дерек быстро выкурил его из игры модераторским произволом. Последнее, что Стайлз успел прочитать, его слегка насторожило.

«Как ты быстро. Но не настолько, как если бы вы сидели в скайпе. Неужто ты дал ему свой телефон?»

А этому Хантеру в ФБР бы работать.

\- Оффлайн? Отличная идея! - обрадовалась Эллисон, на что Стайлз только головой покачал. Они втроем с Дереком скучали в тенечке, пока Скотт проходил квест на семьдесят девятый уровень, и болтали о том, о сем. Тест голосового чата закончился две недели назад, Стайлз получил неплохой денежный бонус, а новинку запустили на всех серверах. Играть сразу стало веселее.

\- Да мы ж и так видимся каждый день в школе, - пропыхтел Скотт, ожесточенно сражавшийся с громадным боссом-крокодилом, носившим дурацкое имя «Джина».

\- Да нет, я про встречу с Дереком! - зная ее, Стайлз легко дорисовал к звонкому голосу горящие глаза и заразительную улыбку, но энтузиазма не разделил.

Даже если бы Эллисон была в курсе, что Дерек живет в Лос-Анжелесе, а ехать ему до Бикон Хиллз от силы часа три, она могла бы догадаться, что просить об этом глупо. Дерек — взрослый человек, ему с ними интересно монстров мочить, а не тусоваться. Не дай бог, он сейчас отговорится работой, а она начнет упрашивать — как она умеет...

\- Неплохая идея, если у вас в следующий понедельник нет контрольных, - внезапно поддержал Дерек, и Стайлз чуть не подавился колпачком, который жевал.

Чего?!

\- Здорово как! - Эллисон захлопала в ладоши. - Стайлз, а ты чего молчишь? Скажи, круто?

\- Круто, - не стал отрицать ошеломленный Стайлз. - Эллисон, ты помоги Скотту, наверное. Дерек, надо поговорить.

\- Стайлз, что-то не так? - забеспокоилась Эллисон. Скотт, кажется, вообще пропустил их разговор, во всех смыслах поглощенный крокодилом-переростком.

\- Вот сейчас и выясним, - не стал отпираться Стайлз. - Дерек — скайп.

Они синхронно закрыли игру, и Стайлз принял звонок.

\- Что не так? - теперь уже спрашивал Дерек. Он, конечно, не казался настолько обеспокоенным, как хорошо знавшая Стайлза Эллисон, но неуверенность в его обычно спокойном голосе проскальзывала.

\- Дерек, сколько тебе лет?

\- Какое это имеет...

\- Возраст, Дерек!

Монитор мигнул, чернота обычного голосового соединения сменилась картинкой с вебкамеры.

Стайлз подавился воздухом.

Фотка в форумном профиле у Дерека была средненькой. Стремная одежда, еще более стремное выражение лица и недельная небритость наводили на мысли о хиппи. Сейчас же...

По ту сторону монитора Стайлз видел чисто выбритого парня с роскошными плечами, широкими и в меру накачанными. Ниже камера не показывала, но судя по плечам — остальная фигура должна быть не хуже. Дерека даже свободная футболка не портила. И квартира на фоне — из того, что Стайлз видел, - была чистой, а на стене висели какие-то уютные семейные фотографии.

Нормальный парень, нормальный дом. Не мерзкий старикашка в холостяцкой берлоге и не задрот весом в центнер среди россыпи комиксов и коробок от пиццы.

Тем более странно.

\- Мне двадцать три, - тихо признался Дерек, глядя в камеру. Потом перевел взгляд на монитор, словно ждал, что Стайлз тоже включит вебку.

Стайлз помедлил и включил.

\- Тогда какого хрена? - четко выговаривая каждое слово, спросил он, яростно вглядываясь в монитор. - Какого хрена ты, взрослый работающий человек, соглашаешься на нашу компанию? Чем тебе интересны подростки? Что такого ты получаешь от нас, что не можешь от ровесников? Может, чувство собственного превосходства? Это же так легко в компании младших, наверно! Хотя точно не знаю, Дерек, я с десятилетками не вожусь!

\- Ты прав, - Дерек не отвел взгляда, не скрестил руки на груди, не сцепил пальцы в замок. Или прекрасно себя контролировал, или не врал и не умалчивал. - Мне не так уж интересно со Скоттом и с Эллисон. А еще меня высмеивают все друзья и половина родственников. Стайлз... дело в тебе.

\- Большая и светлая любовь? - саркастически предположил Стайлз, хотя сердце непослушно екнуло. Ведь если подумать, из всех серверных друзей Дерека — а их у него, как и врагов, было немало — только у Стайлза был его номер. Когда этот факт всплывал, удивлялись даже парни, которые Дерека уже пару лет по игре знали. Да что там номер, имени его - и то половина назвать не могла. Но при всей симпатии, при том, что Дерек явно выделял Стайлза среди других, поблажек он ему не давал, как и грозился когда-то. Что лучше всяких откровенных разговоров показывало, насколько все серьезно.

\- Нет, Стайлз, я бы не сказал. Но интерес — определенно. И предвосхищая твой вопрос — я знаю, что твой отец — шериф.

\- Блядь, - беспомощно выдохнул Стайлз. - Приезжай.

Два пятничных теста Стайлз завалил с вероятностью сто процентов, и это его даже не беспокоило. В субботу, в девять утра, приезжал Дерек. А поскольку суббота была сегодня, Стайлз уже в шесть не спал. Дерек как раз должен был садиться за руль и выезжать из города.

Был ли Стайлз уверен в своем решении перевести игровое знакомство в реальную плоскость? Он бы и сам не ответил на этот вопрос. Но интерес определенно присутствовал.

Три часа самым банальным образом растянулись в вечность.

В девять ноль пять, когда Стайлз уже готов был на стенку лезть, телефон чирикнул смской. Стайлз подпрыгнул, едва его не выронил и торопливо открыл сообщение.

«Выгляни в окно.»

Большей пошлости он бы не придумал, даже если бы старался, но все-таки выглянул. Напротив их дома стояла блестящая в лучах весеннего солнца Шевроле. Кажется, Камаро, но Стайлз не настолько разбирался в марках.

«Пиздец», - от души написал он. - «Мне спрыгнуть в твои объятия из окна?..»

«Достаточно будет просто выйти и сесть в машину, но если ты так серьезно настроен — я поймаю», - пришел хвастливый ответ.

«Не удержишь!»

«Я легко жму сотку. Ты вряд ли весишь больше.»

«Понятия не имею, давно не взвешивался. Надо исправить))))», - азартно напечатал Стайлз, уже не глядя в окно, но следующая смс сбила весь легкомысленный настрой.

«Я знаю, что тебе странно и непривычно. Хватит трусить. Спускайся, Стайлз.»

Отвечать Стайлз не стал. Дерек прав — хватит трусить. Отец знает, куда и с кем он собрался, а машину наверняка уже приметил и записал номера. Стайлз подхватил ключи, сунул в карман деньги и медленно спустился по лестнице.

  
">

На первом этаже происходило необычное шевеление.

Последние ступеньки Стайлз перепрыгнул не хуже олимпийского чемпиона и застыл в собственном холле.

Отец радостно пожимал руку... Дереку. Который, выходит, не преминул покинуть уютный салон и постучаться в дверь Стилински.

\- Эээээ... пап? - Стайлз прочистил горло. Почему-то назвать Дерека по имени было гораздо сложнее, когда он стоял прямо здесь, а не сидел за компом в Лос-Анжелесе. На Дерека Стайлз просто посмотрел, очень стараясь не пялиться, хоть и было на что.

\- Если бы я знал, что ты вчера говорил именно о Дереке, я бы не готовил пятиминутную угрожающую речь и пистолет, - хохотнул отец, хлопнув Дерека по плечу. - Дай угадаю, он не рассказывал тебе, что три года назад стажировался в нашем полицейском участке по распределению.

\- И он за это еще ответит, - посулил Стайлз, с намеком прищурившись в сторону Дерека. Тот сделал вид, что испугался. Да уж, это Стайлзу впору пугаться. Случись конфликт — победитель уже понятен.

\- Я должен был рассказать, но сначала я не знал, что ты сын мистера Стилински, а потом не хотел портить тебе ощущение виртуальности происходящего, - Дерек шагнул вперед и протянул руку. - Здравствуй, Стайлз.

Как равному.

\- Здравствуй, Дерек, - Стайлз пожал широкую ладонь, почему-то подумав, что Дереку достаточно немного стиснуть пальцы, и рука Стайлза превратится в кашу.

\- Сынок, можешь не нервничать. Я сам учил Дерека прятать трупы, он знает, что я же в случае чего и найду, - «подбодрил» заботливый папа, и Стайлзу стало легче. Стажировка — это обычно полгода. У шерифа Стилински было шесть месяцев, чтобы разобраться в Дереке. Более чем достаточно.

Папе Стайлз безоговорочно доверял.

\- А я-то думал, это Скотт выдал мой адрес, - оттаял он. - Ну, надеялся то есть. Вариант сумасшедшего сталкера — и я не про твой ник — меня как-то не вдохновлял.

\- Скотт и выдал, но к тому моменту я его уже знал, - рассмеялся Дерек. - Шериф, мы сейчас заберем Эллисон и Скотта, сходим в боулинг и в кафе. Стайлз вам будет отписываться.

\- Он забудет. Что я, не знаю своего сына? - махнул рукой отец. - Развлекайтесь. Но чтобы дома был до полуночи, ясно?

\- Ясно.

Они с Дереком ответили хором, обменялись озорными улыбками и вышли на улицу.

Большинству людей нужно было несколько секунд пристально пялиться на объект их интереса, чтобы заметить хотя бы основное. Лидии всегда хватало мимолетного взгляда. Или почти всегда, потому что одно дело — оценить парня и машину, которые сегодня утром шли в комплекте к Стайлзу Стилински, другое — понять, что ей не нравится в новом блеске для губ.

Она наклонила голову, рассматривая себя, поправила выбившийся из прически локон и недовольно прикусила губу.

Что же не так?

\- Привет, детка, - Джексон подошел к ней со спины и осторожно положил руки на талию. Поначалу он тоже был осторожен - когда еще не мог поверить, что ему разрешают прикасаться. Потом, осмелев, стал лапать, как медведь. Но постепенно успокоился и наконец-то начал излучать сытую уверенность настоящего крутого парня, за которым стоит его девочка. Таким Лидия и хотела видеть своего бойфренда. Таким она сделала Джексона.

\- Привет, - рассеянно улыбнулась Лидия, позволяя ему бережно взлохматить ей прическу. Джексон любил легкое несовершенство, и Лидия порой была не против ему это позволить. Вот как сейчас, например — блеск для губ интересовал ее куда сильнее.

\- Ты видела, на какой тачке прикатил Стилински?

\- Не круче, чем твоя, - Лидия небрежно пожала плечами, наконец-то успокоенная: блеск просто не сочетался с тенями. В них слишком много шиммера, для губ нужно что-то попроще.

\- И все равно! Лидия, он с парнем! С чуваком! И я даже не могу его высмеять — его вчера показывали во всех городских новостях!

[ ](http://imgur.com/AidEi73)

\- Я видела, - Лидия аккуратно промокнула губы и легкими выверенными движениями нанесла другой блеск. Вот теперь — совершенство.

Косметичка уютно устроилась рядом с контрольной по высшей геометрии.

\- Ты разве не понимаешь? Они теперь станут героями школы!

\- Надолго ли? - развернувшись в руках Джексона, Лидия неодобрительно нахмурила брови. - Они всего лишь выиграли какой-то там приз на фестивале гиков.

\- Подожди, пока не начнется большая перемена, - вздохнул Джексон и повел ее в класс. История у них была совместная — единственная сегодня.

Как ни прискорбно было признавать, но в этот раз Лидия, похоже, недооценила силу гиковской славы.

В школе только и разговоров было, что о турнире. К своему удивлению, Лидия выяснила, что две трети их одноклассников, даже те, кого к задротам не отнесешь при всем желании - да что там, даже девочки! - играли в онлайн-рпг «Мунрайз Онлайн». И все знали, что такое турнир США по этой несчастной игрушке. Лидия не была уверена, что про Олимпийские игры они знают лучше, чем про... это.

Джексон с каждой переменой становился мрачнее и мрачнее, под конец дня больше напоминая грозовую тучу. Лидия его понимала: если с Эллисон они не то чтобы сдружились, но поддерживали вполне приятельские отношения, так что Лидия не имела ничего против ее возросшей популярности, то каждый раз, как Джексон слышал о превосходстве МакКолла, у него сводило челюсти. Да и у Лидии тоже, если совсем уж честно.

Вечером Лидия сделала домашнее задание, поболтала с Джексоном и, попрощавшись, открыла гугл. Явление, внезапно охватившее их школу, а если судить по новостям, то и часть города, заслуживало как минимум получаса ее времени.

На сайте игры первым в глаза бросался баннер с фотографиями Стайлза, МакКолла и Эллисон, а еще того парня, что сегодня подвозил Стайлза в школу. Надо же, он тоже был в команде гиков?

Лидия всмотрелась в полноразмерную фотографию, открывшуюся по клику, и серьезно задумалась над тем, чтобы пересмотреть свое отношение к гикам. За тонированным стеклом машины и темными очками сложно было разглядеть что-то более четкое, чем «не урод». Фотка же словно перекочевала на сайт из портфолио модели.

В краткой биографии ниже стояла также весьма многообещающая строчка «заместитель начальника отдела безопасности», а рядом — название одной из весьма уважаемых фармацевтических корпораций. Этот человек словно специально был создан как противоположность образу классического гика, и Лидии стало по-настоящему интересно. Парень с такими данными просто не мог быть придурковатым ботаником, спасающимся в играх от реальности. Значит, что-то такое должно быть в самой игре.

Лидия задумчиво постучала пальчиком по столу, быстро прикинула варианты и поставила на закачку клиент игры.

\- Чувак, ты встречаешься с Дереком!

Стайлз не подавился бы, если бы Скотт высказался секундой раньше или позже. Но лучший друг ювелирно выбрал момент, когда Стайлз пытался проглотить здоровенный кусок гамбургера.

\- Ты хочешь меня убить? - просипел Стайлз, пытаясь одновременно благодарно покивать Эллисон. Они втроем сидели на кровати Стайлза, каждый со своим ноутбуком — приз за победу оказался более чем адекватным.

\- Самое страшное — он не специально, - откликнулся Дерек по голосовому чату. У Скотта и Эллисон он был отключен, так что они периодически забывали о работающей связи. - Хочешь, я его положу?

\- Ну-ну, - хихикнула Эллисон, доставая лук.

\- Пвп! - радостно завопил Скотт, выходя из группы и бросая монстра недобитым. - Вы против нас, как на двойном свидании!

\- Лук и вар против танка с шамом? Чуваки, да вы обречены, - Стайлз уронил недоеденный гамбургер в коробку, наскоро обтер пальцы о футболку и торопливо развернул своего чара на девяносто градусов, привычно уходя под защиту Дерека.

Вокруг собралась небольшая тусовка, державшаяся, правда, на почтительном расстоянии. Массовые атаки что у Дерека, что у Скотта были на высоте и били по большой площади, особенно после баффов. Стайлз кинул на Дерека три базовых, давая Эллисон и Скотту фору, о чем немедленно пожалел. Эллисон коварно выстрелила в его сторону, рикошет направил стрелу прямо в Стайлза, а Дерек не успел перекрыть линию огня. Только вовремя выпитая склянка жизни спасла их обоих от позорного поражения, и больше Стайлз поблажек не давал.

Конец битвы собрал чуть ли не всех, кто был на локации, а общий чат переполнился восторженными и ненавидящими криками. Стайлза все-таки достали под самый конец, и хотя Дерек положил Скотта с Эллисон, Стайлз планировал страшную, страшную месть. Как-нибудь потом, когда они расслабятся и не будут ждать подвоха.

Ждать, когда Стайлз вернется от ближайшего воскрешающего дольмена и поднимет их хладные трупы, Эллисон и Скотт поленились, так что к Дереку они возвращались веселой тройкой. Тот, как ни странно, дожидался их молча и не вставлял свои обычные ехидно-снисходительные комментарии о ходе сражения. Стайлз не обратил внимания: мало ли какое дело у него могло внезапно найтись? Пока они не вернулись и не застали чара Дерека на том же пикселе, на каком его оставили.

\- Дерек? - окликнул его Стайлз, удивленный. Обычно Дерек не выпадал из реальности, если не случалось какого-нибудь пиздеца. Повод насторожиться.

\- Ребята, на ближайшие пару часов вы без меня, простите. Потом расскажу, - голосом «у-меня-есть-дела-поинтереснее-вас» отозвался Дерек и без дальнейших пояснений вышел из группы.

\- Мда, - озвучил всеобщее настроение Скотт. - Не иначе, у нас сервак уже одной ногой в могиле.

\- Иди в задницу, - огрызнулся Стайлз, почему-то больше не зная, что делать со своим чаром. - Все еще уверен, что мы с ним встречаемся?

\- Честно, чувак? Уже не очень. Сочувствую, - и Скотт дружески похлопал его по плечу.

Никаких договоренностей у Стайлза с Дереком не было, значит, не было ни малейших моральных обязательств. Дерек волен посылать его когда угодно, не объясняя причин. В конце концов, они виделись-то в реале всего три раза, считая пресловутый турнир.

Конечно, они могли бы продолжить игру без Дерека, но настроение потерялось. Первым вышел Стайлз, пересев за стационарный комп и открыв эссе по экономике. Затем Эллисон спохватилась, что ей скоро нужно быть дома, а вслед за ней исчез и Скотт.

Стайлз побарабанил пальцами по клавиатуре и нерешительно открыл скайп. Контакт Дерека все так же висел среди других, не мигая новыми сообщениями.

Стайлзу очень хотелось устроить сцену в стиле эмоционального подростка, но вместо этого он набрал воздуха в легкие и решительно напечатал:

«Я искренне надеюсь, что ты просто ждешь, когда Эллисон и Скотт свалят по домам.»

«А они уже?» - мгновенно возникло в окне сообщения, словно Дерек только этого и ждал.

«Уже», - Стайлз порадовался, что чат не передает интонаций. Сила нахлынувшего облегчения была почти унизительна — и определенно пугающа.

Ответил на звонок Стайлз уже автоматически, даже не успев понять, что двинул мышью.

\- Сразу говорю, это не полагается знать никому из игроков, - со стоном предупредил Дерек, одновременно пересылая файл. Стайлз машинально принял и вытаращился в монитор.

Дерек ржал.

Не хмыкал, не усмехался, не посмеивался, даже не хохотал. Он ржал как гиена и не мог остановиться.

Стайлз с любопытством кликнул на докачавшийся видео-файл, временно выключив звук скайпа, и приготовился внимать.

«Уважаемая техподдержка», - сообщил закадровый голос. Очень, кстати, знакомый закадровый голос... - «К сожалению, краткое описание моей проблемы вы посчитали розыгрышем, а полное не уместилось в стандартные сто символов для формы техподдержки. Поэтому я решил записать видео, чтобы у вас больше не возникало сомнений.  
На экране вы видите моего персонажа. Это оборотень двадцать первого уровня, и, согласно мануалу пользователя, с двадцатого уровня он должен приобрести возможность частичного обращения в волка. Однако нажатие соответствующей горячей клавиши активирует некую системную ошибку или сбой программного обеспечения, поскольку происходит вот что».

Пока Стайлз переваривал новость, что Джексон, оказывается, тоже играет в «Мунрайз», чар на экране начал превращаться. Полыхнула стандартная голубая вспышка... и на месте предполагаемого получеловека оказалось ОНО.

С упавшей челюстью Стайлз наблюдал, как нечто перекореженное и темное, будто покрытое чешуей из крупных пикселей, скачет по локации. Мобы, пытавшиеся нечто атаковать, на пару-тройку секунд зависали, и чар с запоминающимся ником БайтЁХэдОфф с легкостью их разделывал. Зависание не миновало и чаров других игроков. Стайлз даже не знал, куда смотреть — на приключения неведомой ебаной хуйни, чей ник очень напоминал слово «Баттхёрт», или в угол экрана, где записался общий чат, полный истерических воплей.

«В связи с предоставленной вам информацией», - как ни в чем не бывало продолжил голос, и успевший про него позабыть Стайлз слегка вздрогнул, - «прошу принять мою заявку на зафиксированный в игре баг и СДЕЛАТЬ УЖЕ С НИМ ЧТО-НИБУДЬ!!! Большое спасибо за внимание».

Виндоус Медиа мигнул и закрылся по окончании видео, а так и не подобравший челюсть Стайлз оказался перед улыбкой Дерека на весь монитор.

«Включи звук», - написал тот, добавив бровастый смайлик, и Стайлз поспешно кликнул соответствующую кнопку.

\- Выражение твоего лица бесценно! - расхохотался Дерек, едва убедился, что Стайлз его слышит. - Наделал скринов на память, оправлю в сердечки и сделаю коллаж на рабочий стол!Я с видео так не смеялся!

\- Бля... КАК?! - наконец-то укатился и Стайлз, которого отпустило охуение и догнала вся прелесть ситуации. - Нет, у Джексона все не как у людей! Жаль, что в школе нельзя рассказать!

\- Знаешь, что еще забавно? - Дерек многозначительно поднял брови. - Этот парень просился в нашу стаю с самого первого уровня. Я ему сказал, что пусть апнет девяностый, тогда посмотрим... но вот теперь я действительно готов его взять!

Стайлз демонстративно скривился. Потом подумал. И еще подумал. И еще.

\- А знаешь, Дерек... это охуенная идея! Срочно бери, пока его не пофиксили!

\- Ты не знаешь главного, - Дерек буквально мурлыкал, смакуя каждое слово. - Никто из прогеров не знает, что и где пошло не так. Они подключили всех тестеров, но даже Дядя Питер разводит руками. Они теперь все танцуют вокруг нового бага, а ты получаешь дополнительный бонус — больше никаких домогательств со стороны Дяди Питера!

\- Дерек, бери его в стаю, - решительно сказал Стайлз, потирая руки. - Ради Джексона я готов терпеть даже Дядю Питера.

То, что Лидия отвергла предложенный чит на бессмертие (хотя на всякий случай записала в блокнотик), не значило, что она собиралась воротить нос от грязных приемчиков.

Как она знала со слов Дяди Питера, Стайлз успешно доказал, что импровизация в «Мунрайз» не только работает, но приносит результаты. Пока Джексон боролся с синдромом неведомой ебаной хуйни, а Питер заваливал их обоих предположениями, как можно повторить такой эффект, Лидия сочувственно кивала, параллельно изучая локации, боевые и поддерживающие навыки, а также доступные в игровом мире науки. По правилам, один персонаж не мог прокачивать сразу все. Лидия создала тринадцать виртуалов, в каждом из которых методично и целенаправленно развивала определенную комбинацию скиллов, заодно выискивая минимальный уровень, необходимый для успешной игры.

Ей везло с числом тринадцать — именно на этом уровне ее шаманка-человек, которую Лидия про себя определила как некромантку, оказалась способна конкурировать с чарами девяностого левела — и более высоких.

Сегодня пришла пора кое-что сделать. Так что Лидия попрощалась с Джексоном, пожелав ему удачи в рейде, закрыла скайп и запустила игру.

Ограничиваться познавательными прогулками по локациям Лидия не стала. Пообщавшись с аборигенами, она выяснила, чем знамениты пресловутый Сталкер и непобедимый Шаман, которого раньше звали Принц Чарминг — и продолжали бы звать, если бы не гнусный модераторский произвол. У первого рейтинг побед-поражений был девяносто восемь, у второго — девяносто девять. Сотня Джексона в общем зачете не учитывалась из-за набившего всем оскомину бага, и, в общем-то, Лидия могла это оправдать. Но то, что над Джексоном вечно смеются в его же собственной стае, - уже нет.

Джексон мог бы ответить, язык у него подвешен во всех смыслах, и не зря он после школы собирается идти по стопам отца-адвоката. Но поводов над собой посмеяться ни Дерек, ни Стайлз не давали, а именно их мнение почему-то заботило Джексона.

Лидия не собиралась разбираться, почему. Ей было даже не очень интересно — в конце концов, у каждого должны быть свои маленькие слабости. Если Джексону хочется иметь уважение этих двоих — почему бы и нет.

Но дисбаланс в стае определенно присутствовал, и Лидия собиралась всего лишь чуть-чуть помочь Джексону с его исправлением. Не афишируя своего участия.

Она вошла в игру под невинным ником Вайлдфлауэр, в очередной раз отклонила системное напоминание взять квест на новый уровень и отправилась вслед за экспедицией стаи Хеллс Хейлс. Можно было бы телепортироваться, как Стайлз, но Лидия не хотела копировать его техники. К тому же, ее план требовал скрытности, которую телепортация дать не могла.

Лидия незамеченной проскользнула мимо мобов, каждый из которых мог пришибить ее одним ударом, и догнала компанию у входа в ущелье. Идеальный тайминг — вокруг уже нет мобов, но в квестовую локацию, доступную только после пятидесятого уровня, они еще не вошли.

Лидия тщательно прицелилась и прокляла Дерека.

Вся группа, включая Джексона, немедленно окуталась боевыми аурами и приготовила сильнейшие атаки. Чар Стайлза судорожно размахивал руками, пытаясь снять проклятие.

Невидимая Лидия хладнокровно дождалась, пока Дерек погибнет, а Стайлз его воскресит, после чего обратит внимание на окружающее пространство. И наверняка догадается посмотреть на мини-карту, чтобы определить ее местоположение.

В ту самую секунду, как чар Стайлза снова поднял руки для проклятия, Лидия бросила в него зачарованный тотем. Чар красиво рассыпался искрами и осел на землю радужной кучкой.

Они наверняка были в скайпе, и Стайлз наверняка уже проорал всем местоположение Лидии: Эллисон выпустила стрелу, а Джексон, Скотт и Дерек рванули к ней наперерез. Перед смертью Лидия успела еще раз проклясть Дерека тем самым неснимаемым проклятием.

Рейтинг всегда считался по результатам схваток между примерно равными — плюс-минус пять уровней — чарами. А еще учитывал победу заведомо слабейшего чара над сильнейшим, умножая результат на коэффициэнт разницы уровней. Победа же сильнейшего над слабейшим в рейтинге не считалась.

Лидия с удовлетворением полюбовалась на автоматически обновившуюся таблицу — Вайлдфлауэр, уровень 13 — сто процентов, Эрроу17, уровень 101 — восемьдесят один процент, несколько десятков ников, а потом — Сталкер, уровень 105 с шестьюдесятью и Шаман, уровень 105 с шестьюдесятью одним процентом и приняла ожидаемый звонок в скайп.

\- Я надеюсь, ты звонишь не для того, чтобы похвастаться очередным боссом? - Лидия зевнула, изящно прикрыв рот ладонью.

Но Джексон не начал орать про странную встречу, как она ожидала. Вместо этого он смотрел в камеру задумчиво, даже слегка неверяще — будто изучал что-то новое и неожиданное.

\- Ты знала, где мы будем. И ты единственная, кто мог так у них выиграть.

Лидия промолчала.

Джексон пожевал губами, посмотрел прямо в камеру и сказал:

\- Спасибо.

После вечера поражения, перешедшего в ночь странных признаний в любви на расстоянии и построения совместных планов, включающих поступление Стайлза в университет и устройство на работу, даже слегка пасмурное утро казалось прекрасным и удивительным.

Стайлз выпрыгнул из джипа и бодро взбежал по ступенькам, здороваясь со всеми подряд — кто бы мог подумать, что простая онлайн-игрушка сделает его настолько популярным! В холле он приметил Скотта, от души хлопнул его по плечу, а потом нашел глазами Джексона и первым протянул руку для приветствия.

Джексон задрал нос, Стайлз закатил глаза, но все-таки ткнул его кулаком в бок, игнорируя возмущенное фырканье. А потом встретился взглядом с Лидией, стоявшей на верхней ступеньке, и виновато улыбнулся. Она медленно, понимающе кивнула.

Стайлз снова улыбнулся, приобнял Эллисон и отправился на химию.

Простая онлайн-игрушка или нет, а «Мунрайз» многому их всех научила.


End file.
